


full of love

by hopefullystuffed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Belly Kink, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, and takes place in a hope's peak timeline, fuck's sake here we go, god this is fucking..... i have nothing to say for myself, they're aged up and live together, this is more self-indulgent than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefullystuffed/pseuds/hopefullystuffed
Summary: post-stuffing saiou i have no excuses for this.[FEEDING/WG KINK THAT'S ALL THIS IS KHFGKJDFHG][unnecessary exposition and unwarrantedly sappy at a few points bc Shuichi Is A Sap]
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	full of love

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh last chance this fic is a kink fic that includes feeding, stuffing, and weight gain. so if none of that floats your boat that's fine just turn back now heh.......
> 
> i have a couple requests i need to work on but i procrastinated on my work for my summer class and here i am but hey this is gonna be the second one-shot i've posted this month and that hasn't happened since like,, 2017. so good for me i guess? anyway i hope yall enjoy and maybe check me out on tumblr if you'd like. come say hi or drop a request that i'll get to in like three fuckin months if you wanna kfjdhgkdjfgh.
> 
> stuffedronpa: hopefullystuffed  
> main feedism: berrybelliez

\----

“There. All gone.” 

Shuichi tenderly patted Kokichi’s bare, stuffed belly after pressing the final bite of food into Kokichi’s mouth. Kokichi sighed heavily as he slowly finished chewing, and he shifted a bit under Shuichi’s touch. It took him a few moments to catch his breath and find the words to say…

“ _Nnh…_ God, I’m fuckin’ huge…”

Shuichi chuckled. “You did so well.”

“Heh… What… did you doubt me or somethin’?”

“Not at all.” A loving smile on his face, Shuichi lightly circled his hands around the full, pale mound that was Kokichi’s belly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the skin before slowly kneading with his thumbs.

“Mm… _rrp!_ N-Not too hard, yeah?”

It was rare moments like these that Kokichi was beautifully, honestly relaxed. After years of getting to know and love Kokichi, Shuichi realized that he was the only person Kokichi would allow himself to be truly open around. All of Shuichi’s friends back at Hope’s Peak were beyond confused as to why he would possibly go out with Kokichi. The little prankster with an affinity for lying shouldn’t have meshed well with Shuichi; a frequently no-nonsense kind of guy who naturally relied on his intelligence and intuition. Kokichi had intrigued him, though, and Shuichi was determined to understand, and maybe even befriend him. 

Of course, “befriending” turned into something a bit more over time… It didn’t take a master detective to see that Kokichi had a thing for Shuichi, though the latter often denied this, deciding multiple flirtatious advances to be the purple-haired boy just teasing him. Clearly, that denial didn’t last very long. The two started dating just at the tail end of their last year at Hope’s Peak, but…

Then came another string of denial.

Through dating Kokichi at university, Shuichi had somehow discovered that he had a… _thing_ for feeding people. Thanks to Kokichi’s teasing nature, it had become increasingly difficult to come to terms with. Deciding that Shuichi had had enough, though, Kokichi genuinely let him know that it didn’t matter what he was into. It took some time, but the two had worked into a habit of having nights that Shuichi would prepare enough food to probably feed them both, then proceed to hand-feed it all to Kokichi himself.

The pure enjoyment of it all had activated some kind of autopilot in their heads. Everything eventually clicked, and each bite felt more and more right as time went on. Neither one questioned the appeal of this feeling during what they started calling “feeding sessions.” Neither hesitated or pulled away when it came to the soothing little belly rubs and pats Shuichi dealt out nearing the end of these sessions.

It was so strange, thinking back on it… Shuichi never considered himself a very sexual person with weird fetishes. The thing was, Shuichi thought of feeding Kokichi as a comfortable, soothing exchange. Despite Kokichi’s teasing- saying Shuichi was a sadist and wanted to shove food into his poor little tummy until he burst- Shuichi was still gentle, his heart and body aflutter during every session. Kokichi’s teasing was all in good fun, anyway.

Kokichi himself thought Shuichi’s fond expressions during these strange little escapades were endearing. He initially had wanted to simply please Shuichi, and maybe test the waters for something new that could help them become closer as lovers. As it turned out, though, Kokichi found being fed and stuffed rather enjoyable… Maybe it was because of the feeling of being served and treated like a king. He _was_ the former Ultimate Supreme Leader, after all.

Either way, he wouldn’t dare show his insecurity and unease trying it out at first. He truly did want to make his beloved detective happy even if he couldn’t quite keep up at first. He had gotten so used to it as time went on… and he had come to find it oddly exciting. It was kind of like a new game…

It came to the point that these evenings were less sporadic, now scheduled and planned out after a few months of “experimenting.”

At first, it was every Friday night; Kokichi would be told to wait in their tiny apartment bedroom for Shuichi to come back with boxes or bags or plates and bowls of various food. Kokichi constantly joked that he wouldn’t have been able to accomplish the infamous “Freshman 15” without Shuichi around. Well… he wasn’t exactly wrong. 

Kokichi did end up putting on a few, as expected with him regularly being fed in excess. It wasn’t exactly an unwelcome change, but the two wanted to make sure that Kokichi didn’t put on _too_ much weight. Though, Shuichi had to admit that he almost more than didn’t mind when it came to this change...

Being as small as he was, Kokichi’s weight gain initially resulted in him simply filling out a bit. Gone were those jutting bones, overtime being covered with a layer of plushness. It wasn’t quite Shuichi’s intention, but something about Kokichi steadily gaining weight and becoming more soft and huggable was… appealing. Kokichi caught on soon enough and started poking fun at him…

“Ohhh, I get it. Doing all this… you’re just trying to fatten me up, aren’t you? So I can’t run away? So I have to rely on you for everything?”

“You can’t resist me, huh? You just want there to be _sooo_ much more of me. I know, I know… I’m pretty great, aren’t I?”

Of course, it was all just Kokichi doing what he always does… trying to get a reaction. Shuichi would concede a few times, stuttering and feeling his face burn. Though, Shuichi had to make his point that he wouldn’t want Kokichi to get _too_ big. They did have a few serious discussions about it and both agreed to communicate when enough was enough.

Eventually, the weekly feeding sessions _did_ get to be a bit too much. Through a bit of nudging from Shuichi, Kokichi did finally admit that he was unsure of the change. A few months in, he had started gaining a bit quicker. Softness padded out his figure relatively evenly, but mostly around his middle for very obvious reasons. Suddenly putting on all that weight after being so thin for all those years was jarring, to say the least. Even so, Kokichi had to admit that the extra love and attention from Shuichi was making the change _much_ easier to handle.

So now, the two were on a schedule of planned feeding sessions monthly. Sure, Shuichi may casually (or flirtatiously) pop a few bites of food into Kokichi’s mouth every now and then, but they held back so Kokichi wouldn’t be stuffed full. 

This particular night, though, was their long-awaited feeding. Their food selection seemed a bit cliche as university students, but it was a tried and true meal: pizza, breadsticks, and a two-liter bottle of Kokichi’s favorite soda.

Shuichi had ordered a large pizza to make a meal for the both of them, though it was… unbalanced to say the least. Shuichi saved two slices and one breadstick for himself, while Kokichi, the little glutton he had become, was responsible for all the rest. Eight slices of heavy, warm pizza, four buttery, garlic-sprinkled breadsticks, and nearly the entirety of the massive bottle of soda were all packed snugly into his bloated belly. At this point, this amount of food wasn’t too unfamiliar to Kokichi. His once flat tummy had gotten used to being so stretched out after stuffing himself past his limits. Each time, he was preparing himself for an even bigger feast for next month. He was getting so used to this; eating excessively beyond his hunger’s desires, steadily raising the bar even higher.

Kokichi couldn’t lie to himself any longer, especially when he was in such a compromising position… He loved being stuffed. Leaning back and short of breath, the tightness and weight bearing down on his core felt erotic. And through it all, he had been lavished, encouraged, and lovingly attended to by his favorite person.

Said person was currently dealing out soothing rubs to Kokichi’s food-bloated belly, aiding in the laborious task of digestion. Shuichi’s hands seemed to be magnetically attached to Kokichi’s tummy, no matter if it were empty and marshmallow-soft or filled to the brim and firm. This was Kokichi’s very center that he had fed so much warmth into. It was… _addicting._ Feeding and caring for Kokichi was the most addicting thing to Shuichi. This act that was so secret and sinful- all the gluttony, greed, and lust anyone could ever think of- yet it was special. This meant that Shuichi had Kokichi’s trust. 

Kokichi wouldn’t deal out his trust to just anyone. At least Shuichi had an advantage since Kokichi was quite fond of him from the start… But this, ridiculously enough, was a testament to Kokichi’s trust in Shuichi. They were allowed to indulge in something together, peacefully. Kokichi wasn’t shying away from Shuichi’s touch or blowing it off with some dirty joke or sarcastic quip. 

This was beyond trust… This was love. Even if it was too vulnerable for Kokichi to admit it, this was true love, trust, and security.

Yeah… Shuichi knew it was a bit odd to think of this kinky activity as such, but he couldn’t help it. He was still a bit of a sap, especially when it came to thinking about how comfortable Kokichi was finally able to let himself be around Shuichi.

Shuichi was allowed to act on this weird fetish of his, and Kokichi reciprocated and was actually communicating his honest feelings. This… This was _great._ He never wanted moments like these to cease. Yes… He was surely addicted.

Love and lust overtook him as he let his mind wander on these thoughts that clouded his better judgement. He was hyperaware of the smooth, taut skin beneath his palms. He began to gently apply more and more pressure with each circle his hands made, only to receive soft little sighs from Kokichi. Shuichi continued… His hands traveled to Kokichi’s sides that were beginning to develop plump rolls after so many feeding sessions. He anchored his hands on them and pressed into Kokichi’s belly with his thumbs, gently massaging where it began to swell outwards.

Shuichi was glad that Kokichi was so responsive… There was a part of his mind still nagging at him, clinging to the idea he was doing something wrong. Though, when he looked up and saw the flushed face of his lover, satisfied sounds falling from his lips, Shuichi had no choice but to shove those worries down and keep going.

He leaned down to the round, overstuffed belly before him, and began to gently press slow, hungry kisses to it. His hands firmly grabbed and released those newly-forming little rolls on his boyfriend’s sides and back over and over.

Thoughts turned languid with the intoxication of affection, he simply couldn’t help it. It so pleased him; the idea of his lover’s little body widening, softening with time as he continued to take care of this once withering form. 

With each bit of warm contact with Kokichi’s sensitive belly or each passionate grasp at his new fat, Kokichi would breathe out a sharp, whiny gasp. 

…And Shuichi thought _he_ was a mess.

Shuichi pried his face away from Kokichi’s tummy and shifted to hover right over his boyfriend’s face. Kokichi, despite his exhaustion, pulled a shit-eating grin. Shuichi reveled in the sight of color and fullness returning to the face of his beloved: Those pillowy cheeks were red and blotchy, likely from a mix of exertion and pleasure. Those dazzling, violet eyes gazed up at Shuichi, meeting his golden-hazel gaze. They both stayed there, breaths and heartbeats heavy, drinking in each other’s presence. One of Shuichi’s hands continued to work at Kokichi’s belly. He gently pinched at the lower half that still retained its softness despite being packed so tight. Kokichi let out a breathy little giggle.

“I’m getting so fat,” he huffed. He did his best to give a condescending chuckle. “Look at what you’re doing to me.”

Even though he knew Kokichi’s statement was hyperbolized just to get a rise out of him, a shiver traveled up Shuichi’s spine. He compensated by pressing in a little harder on Kokichi’s belly, prompting another stuffed burp from the latter.

“ _Ah-_ I told you to not push so hard…!”

“Why not?” Shuichi put on a little smirk, more confident in himself than usual. Maybe Kokichi’s playful flirting had rubbed off on him.

Kokichi narrowed his eyes and shot back a grin of his own. Two could play at that game… His face suddenly shifted as he threw his head back. “ _Becauuuse!_ You rubbing too hard gets me all turned on but I’m too full to do anything about it!”

Shuichi choked out a laugh and covered his mouth with his free hand. Kokichi’s blunt attitude never got boring, at least. “Oh, so this is what you look like when you’re _not_ turned on?”

Kokichi playfully punched Shuichi’s chest, but not without jostling his full belly a bit. He weakly clutched it after his breath hitched with the sudden movement.

“Alright, alright…” Shuichi softly said with a chuckle. He smoothed his hand along Kokichi’s sides. “Let’s give you a break for a while. Sleep this off.” He punctuated his statement with a couple light pats to Kokichi’s lower belly.

Kokichi hummed in response, letting his eyes shut and face slowly melt into a relaxed expression. Now letting his head fall to the side into his stack of fluffy pillows, a soft roll of fat seemed to appear under Kokichi’s jawline, cushioning it as he sighed. Shuichi couldn’t help smiling and reaching to delicately pinch it. He played with it between his fingers for a moment, then moved to cup one of Kokichi’s chubby cheeks in his hand. Shuichi was undeniably fond of every new and abundant part of Kokichi.

“ _Mmh…_ I thought you said we were taking a break, Shu.”

“Heh. Sorry.” 

Acknowledging Kokichi’s amused grin, Shuichi retracted his hand and turned to address the mess of empty food garbage scattered around their bed. He simply pushed the bags and napkins into the pizza box, and set it aside to be taken care of tomorrow morning. There was also the bottle of grape soda that still had a bit left at the bottom… Shuichi figured that would also be taken care of in the morning.

Swiftly returning to Kokichi’s side, Shuichi lowered himself to rest his head on Kokichi’s chest. It was kind of funny… After a feeding session, Kokichi was always so stuffed that he could hardly move to turn over on his side. Shuichi always took the opportunity to rest himself softly on top of the smaller boy. Though, on any other night, their positions would be the exact opposite.

But for now, Shuichi let himself be held by Kokichi as he listened to the latter’s heartbeat. Shuichi’s hand rested carefully, weightlessly on Kokichi’s bare tummy, fingers absentmindedly swiping back and forth. He sighed contentedly, satisfied and still a bit mind-boggled at how this whole situation came to be. He let his eyes fall shut.

“Shuichi?”

“Mm?”

“…Love you.”

Shuichi couldn’t help the flutter in his heart every time he heard those words come out of that often dishonest mouth. There was no way Kokichi could convince him otherwise at this point…

“Love you, too, Kichi.”

\----


End file.
